James and the new girl
by Mariah.D.S.Andrews
Summary: James meets hogwarts new girl and sparks fly sorry if its a bad summary this is my first fanfic


Hello my names Mariah dawn simone Andrews. I live in antigonish, nova scotia, Canada with my dad(Christopher(chris)), step-mom Jessie(jess), & my brother (Christopher) dawson with my step-sisters brittany(bee) & haley coming over very second weekend. My mom (dawn hans the middle name)has supervisted vistasion rights (insert sigh here).

My mom just told me im a witch and am going to a wizard boarding school in scottland in two months I am so mad at her. And I also am going with her to scottland In two weeks to stay with an old friend of hers whos a witch till school starts. her friend's name is ginny. Ginny's married to a man named harry and has three kids james the second, albus the second , & lily the third. We are thacking a plane there(insert sigh here).

Twenty mintues later

"Julia, Erica, where are you two"

"downstairs, mia" Erica called

"guys ,….I'm a witch " I say

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU'RE A WHAT" there goes my calm friend Julia

"a, witch Jules"

They both fanit

Two weeks later

We are getting off the plane in scottland

"DAWN" this red-headed women mom's age calls from where she is with her family

"GINNY" mom calls then they run and hug

Then she truns to me "you must be Mariah"

"yeppppppp" I draw out the 'p'

"well, this is my husband harry and our three kids james, albus, & lily" she said

"hello" said harry

"hey " kids say

"hi" _I got to imit james is sirusly hot with a capital H _

"so, where are you from in Canada" james asks as we get in the suv

"antigonish, it's a small town in nova scotia"

"cool, cool" he said _omg I say the same thing_

"what are you doing" he asks as I lay my head on his shoulder

"using you as a pillow, duh!"

Three hours later

"Mariah" james says shaking my shoulder

We get out and walk inside

The house is beyond beautiful it's red and gold and looks awesome

"you guy's have a beautiful home" I said

" thank you, your very pliote unlike my boys" said ginny

" HEY, WE ARE PLOITE" James and Albus said at the same time

"anyways Mariah you will be sharing are room with lily" harry said

"yeah, mom told me what your mom said you like so I picked out your bed set, I hope you like it" lily said

" thank you and why don't go see"

" sure" she says

We go upstairs and go to a purple door

" sorry about the purple, its my favorite colour"

" same, so I don't mind at all" I say

She opened the door and we went in to her room and she show me my bed

"OH MY GOSH" I squeal

" I take it you like it?"

"yuaw"

We go back downstairs to where albus and james are playing chess, harrys reading the newspaper and mom and ginny are starting supper

"mom, do you know where my laptop bag is" I asked

" here you go" mom said and gave me my laptop bag covered in different colored duck tap

" thank you, mama dawn "

" no problem, baby girl" _really mom baby girl_

"mom" I whine, sit down at the table and take out my black dell laptop. She came over and rofled my hair

" mom, your massing up my perfect hair" James snortes

"suppers down"

AFTER SUPPER

We go to the sitting room to talk

"so, what's antigonish like" james asks

" awesome, every part from the ocean to the food" I said _except we don't have guys as cute as you _

"your only saying that because Julia's grandfathers make and grow good food" mom said

"whos Julia?" james asks

" my soul-sister" I said back

"cool, cool" he says _ again with that_

" harry, ginny, can I talk to you guys in the kitchen"

"sure, lily, albus go to bed please"

"yes mom" they said

They all left leaving me and james alone

"Mariah, can I ask you something?" _okay im nervus_

"sure, what is it james?"

"willyougooutwithme?" he asked

" sorry, what?"

" will you go out with me?" he asked taking my hand

I lend in and kissed him then pulled back

" what do you think?" I ask he lends in and kisses me again. We keep snuging till we heard someone clear there thoart. We braek apart and see the adults standing there

" well…I going to bed im a little jet lagged, night mom" I said kissing her cheek. " night y'all" I said then yawned and ran upstairs to lily's room

"hey" I said going

"hey"

" so….what's up the goffy smile" she asked

"me and james are dating" I said biting my lip-one of my bad habits-(an: it really is one of my bad habits)

"cool, night"

"night" I said and changed in to my pjs

THE NEXT DAY

"mornin, y'all" I said coming downstairs yawn

" good morning" lily, albus, ginny, harry, and mom said

"mornin babe" james said coming over to kiss my cheek with made me blush

"what?, I didn't know you two were together"

"yeeeeeeeeeeep" I said

AFTER BREAKFAST

"is anyone doing something today" ginny asked

"I have to email jul and eri, but that's about it"

"friends?" james asked

"yay, if I want them to talk to me I'll have to"

" well im going horseback riding, do you want to come babe?" he asked

" yes, just let me get changed" I said running upstairs to change


End file.
